Easier Said Than Done
by Iemitsu-Sachi
Summary: Because of many teenage pregnancies, Tsunade requires every young shinobi to go through a new mission that will teach them about parenthood. Naruto and the rest of the Rookie Nine will go through a fake marriage and children for eighteen weeks. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Shounen ai, ooc-ness, bad grammar, ooc-ness, bad writing style, more ooc-ness.

Pairings: Sasunaru, and many others.

* * *

Tsunade's lips were pressed in a thin line. She watched patiently at the young kunoichi sitting across from her. The girl nervously pulled at her long brown hair to cover her face, as if wanting to hide from the Fifth Hokage's scrutiny. Tsunade's scorn can be scarier than anything else in the world. The Hokage could scare the oldest, strongest ninja in the village. At the same time though, she can also be the perfect person to rely on.

Behind her was a young man of about seventeen, pacing back and forth nervously in the small room of Tsunade's office. He too, was a ninja. Both of them were excellent shinobi, but if the tests came back positive, Tsunade would be forced to cut one of them back. There's no way that person could continue defending the Konoha considering their circumstances. That would be a dreadful thing to a ninja, not been able to help protect their village. But teenagers these days need to think twice about their decisions.

The wall clock ticked by, further making the young teens more nervous and awkward. The room was stuffy and warm, due to the fact that there were no windows for the sake of privacy.

The three occupants of the room looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Tsunade-sama, the test results are here," whispered Shizune. The girl and boy's eyes widened. The dreaded moment has arrived.

Tsunade didn't need to open the folder containing the results. She could tell by the grim face of her assistant, that it wasn't good news. She internally prepared herself for the drama.

She nodded at Shizune, who quietly moved to stand behind the young girl. She gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

The young girl held her breath as Tsunade opened the folder and read the results. The Hokage kept a straight face, but inwardly she sighed regrettably. It was just as she feared. She had just lost a great chuunin.

"Well Maiko-san, I'm really sorry to say this, but the test results are positive," the girl let out a gasp. Shizune tightened her hold on her shoulder, Maiko's boyfriend moved to her side as well.

"You're pregnant." Tsunade finally said.

Maiko let out a small cry but refused to let the tears out, ninja weren't supposed to show emotions. They were taught these rules at the very beginning of their career. A career she could no longer continue. She was hoping to take the jounin exam in a few weeks.

Her boyfriend enveloped the trembling girl in a hug and whispered encouraging words to deaf ears.

After what seemed a few minutes, she composed herself the best she could. "What am I going to do Tsunade-sama? I can't take care of a child, I'm only fifteen! What are my parents going to say? How will I make money if I can't go to missions?!" she buried her pale face in her hands. Her auburn brown hair fell around her, shielding her.

"Listen, there are several choices you can both take, but right now it would be best if you calm down first."

Maiko sniffed and blinked away the tears on her eyes. She was stronger than that; she had proved that countless of times to others and herself.

Tsunade gave her a look of pity. "I'm going to suspend you from going to any missions and YOU!..." She pointed at the guy holding Maiko, "you are responsible as well, so therefore, will take full responsibility and make sure this baby is raised well, if you decide to keep it."

The young man gulped as murder flickered in the Hokage's eyes and nodded frantically.

Tsunade nodded. "Shizune will escort you out, come back in about a week for check up and for more information about your choices."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Both Maiko and her boyfriend bowed before following Shizune out of the room.

As soon as she was alone, Tsunade let out sigh and leaned back in her chair. She poured herself a cup of sake, and after looking at it once she drank from the bottle instead. Shizune will most likely yell at her for it later, but right now she wanted nothing but to get wasted.

Four gulps of heaven later and with the burning feeling in her throat, she could finally think more clearly and was more prepared when Shizune came back.

"That's the third teenage pregnancy in the past six months." Tsunade said wearily.

Shizune groaned in agreement. "I know, but what can you do with experimenting teenagers and their hormones?" she asked rhetorically.

Tsunade thought for a minute before replying.

"Sex education is obviously not necessary since teenagers these days already know how to do _it_!"

After a few more minutes of silence, Shizune brightened and spoke.

"What if we speak to every parent in Konoha to encourage them to talk to their children about abstinence? May be that could help."

Huffing, Tsunade took another sip of her sake. "That won't make a difference. Some parents are just as bad as their children; there are many jackasses out there." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She definitely needed more sake if she could still think straight.

Shizune cringed at the Hokage's crude talk.

"Besides… we are not talking about just any teenager, we are talking about the young ninja community."

Shizune rolled her eyes. "Even though they brought this to themselves, I can't help but fell sorry for them. They might go into dangerous missions where they could be killed for the sake of their village. Yet, parenthood is probably the hardest 'mission' they will ever go through-"

Tsunade's amber eyes snapped open.

_A mission?_

"Just image… a fifteen year old supporting a baby-" Shizune said solemnly.

This was giving Tsunade an idea! It was probably one of the most stupidest idea she's ever had –Oh, no wait… getting drunk and throwing Tonton out of the window to see if she could fly was the most stupidest idea- but this might actually work!

Standing up so quickly her chair tumbled backwards; she got a few scrolls ready. She needed to work fast if she wanted to start her plan today.

"Shizune, gather all ninja in Konoha between the ages of thirteen to eighteen in one place to be assigned a long term mission!"

Shizune eyed her like she's grown a Siamese twin, or at least another head.

"What? What kind of mission Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage scribbled on the scroll furiously. Finishing quickly, she grabbed another scroll and scribbled some more. She shooed the other woman with her hand without looking up.

"Just do as I say woman!"

Shizune frowned. "Couldn't you just tell me?!"

Tsunade smacked her pen on her desk. "Fine! Since I am so sick of seeing strong kunoichi getting hurt because of a one-time fling and shinobi get distracted with their hormones to concentrate on missions, I will 'award' them with a long term mission. I'll teach our young shinobi the real meaning of parenthood, and may be then; they will be able to make the right choices in the near future."

Staring quizzically at the Fifth Hokage, Shizune thought about what she just said. "So this will be like teaching them a lesson about abstinence?"

"In a way, yes. They will have first hand experience by the time they are done with this mission."

"But if it's a long term mission, what will happen if we need them for other missions? I mean, there are many, many teenage shinobi out there," Shizune asked.

Tsunade gave her a mischievous smirk. "They are still going to do missions, but I'll assign only B, A, and S rank missions to older shinobi that will not be participating in this. This might change later, though."

Shizune could not believe what she was hearing. _There's no way this could work!_ She had to find a way to stop her. This could actually end in disaster!

"B-but wait a minute, there are more boys in the ninja community than girls! What are you going to do about that?"

Shizune believed this was over now that she had found a flaw in the Hokage's plan, but instead, Tsunade shrugged.

"That's not going to be a problem. I'll just alter the technique a little, and with a few adjustments, males will be able to take part in this as well." She simply said almost as if they were talking about the weather.

_This is going to be fun._

Shizune sighed in defeat. "This is the craziest thing you have done as Hokage."

Tsunade finished preparing the scrolls, and nearly cackled deviously at the comment, but contained herself in time. She was still the leader of the village and had to keep an appearance. Inwardly though, she was too excited.

--

Naruto pouted. Walking half-heartedly with his hands in his pockets, he almost looked like a kicked puppy, or in his case, a fox kit.

The thirteen year-old genin wasn't too happy when Kakashi announced that instead of training them like they were supposed to be doing, he informed them that the Hokage wanted to talk to them about something important. What was so important that couldn't wait after training?

"Are we going to be assigned a mission or something?" Naruto asked. Both Sasuke and Sakura perked up, hoping that their teacher would clarify.

The silver-haired man simply smiled behind his mask and his only visible eye curved into a happy arch.

"It's a surprise"

He and Team Seven made their way to the same auditorium used for the Chunnin Exams.

_The Chuunin Exams had already passed, even if they were interrupted by Orochimaru. The Exams aren't for another few months, besides Kakashi would've told us if the Exams were to start early ahead of time. _Sakura reflected.

Upon arriving, Naruto immediately recognized the rest of the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team. There were also a few other young ninja that Naruto has never met before but definitely seen around the village. Many teachers were also huddled in a small crowd, talking quietly among themselves, while giving their students disappointed stares.

To Naruto, this was starting to get weirder and weirder.

Naruto cheerfully waved at Kiba who waved back after noticing him.

"Hey Dog breath! What are you guys doing here?" Naruto shouted at him.

"Dunno, Kurenai-sensei said it was a surprise!" Kiba shouted back.

Naruto thought for a minute.

_What the hell is going on now? Kakashi said the same thing! At least whatever we are doing, we aren't the only ones doing it. _

Meanwhile, Sasuke frowned. It wasn't time for the next Chuunin Exams, and as far as he knew, Konoha wasn't under attack. So why did the Hokage rounded them all up for? She could at least tell them what they were doing ahead of time. Keeping all of this a secret just made everyone suspicious and cautious. Well mostly everyone, Sasuke realized, as he noticed that both of his teammates were socializing with others.

Thankfully, Sasuke wasn't the only suspicious one.

Hyuuga Neji also threw wary glances at his teacher and other ninja close by. There was nothing ordinary about having a meeting for this many shinobi requested by the Hokage. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he could tell it wasn't going to be good.

Deciding that asking others for information was better than just standing around, Sakura approached Ino, who was scolding Chouji for eating at a time like this while Shikamaru looked like he was going to fall asleep, even if they were currently walking.

"Hey Ino-pig, what is going on?"

Ino turned from Chouji to face her long time friend. "Ah, if it isn't Sakura. Sorry if I didn't see you before, I couldn't see you through that big forehead of yours."

Sakura ignored the comment.

"I don't know what's going on, but I did hear from Shikamaru, who heard from Azuma-sensei, who heard from Kurenai-sensei, who heard from Iruka-sensei, who heard from Anko, who heard from Shizune, that the Hokage is thinking about giving all of us long-term missions."

Sakura gave her a bemused stare and looked around. "All of us? Why are we here at the same time? Is it going to be the same mission for everyone?"

Ino shrugged. "Listen, I'm going to go ask Tenten if she knows something. I let you know what I can find."

"Alright."

They entered at an enormous room filled with two-person desks and chairs. Tall windows illuminated the plain, white room. The place could probably hold at least 200 people. It was currently vacant except for the teachers, who were standing against the walls.

"Everyone take a seat, please!" a male chuunin Academy teacher yelled.

Immediately the chatting and whispering ceased as the young genin and chuunin, with a couple of jounin, took a seat with a friend.

Naruto considered sitting next to Sasuke, who was sitting alone in his own table and was glaring at all the girls that tried to sit next to him.

"That jerk, he doesn't even realize that most of the female shinobi in the room are all just about bowing at his feet," the blond boy muttered.

Sometime while glaring at the swooning girls, Sasuke felt someone, other than his fangirls, staring hard at him. Looking up, midnight-black eyes made contact with angry, ocean-blue eyes. Both boys seemed as if they were in a trance, fully ignorant of their surroundings. They didn't cease to break eye contact or look away.

"Oi, Naruto! Stop standing there like the idiot you are and seat here with me and Akamaru!"

Startled, Naruto faced Kiba who was seating way in the front, waving at him.

Ignoring what just happened between him and his teammate, Naruto shook his fist at the dog-lover.

"Who are you calling an idiot? I'm not the one who thought a G-string was a guitar chord!"(1)

Kiba blushed heavily, almost making the triangles in his face disappear. Guys in the vicinity laughed and chuckled, while girls just looked away, giggling. Naruto grinned and made his way over to Kiba to apologize.

Once everyone was in their seats, Tsunade appeared and stood at the very front of the room.

"Alright everyone let me explain why I summoned you guys here!" Tsunade shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. Eventually, everybody was paying close attention and staying surprisingly quiet to hear the leader to the Hidden Village in the Leaves.

"Today, all of you will be assigned a very 'unique' mission that will last eighteen weeks or so. Now let me say that this mission will be in partners only. So before I give more details about it, everyone choose someone you feel comfortable, work well with, and trust. That person can be of either gender. Choose wisely! You have sixty seconds!" Tsunade looked at the timer in her hand. "Alright… Start now!"

Nobody moved, but some people shyly looked around to see who they could work with. Their eyes shifted nervously while others actually stood up from their seats to get a partner.

Tsunade grinned cunningly. "If you don't choose someone, I will choose for you! You have fifty-two seconds!"

At those words, everyone scrambled out of their seats to find someone suitable. The room fell into chaos. Chairs were thrown, desks were turned over, hair was pulled, people were stepped and pushed on, mascara and make up was ruined, and newly manicured nails were damaged.

Tsunade inwardly laughed while most teachers looked scandalized, except for a few.

Kakashi chuckled at the childish behavior of his students, while Gai-sensei cried with tears of joy while muttering something about the youthfulness of teenagers. Iruka looked embarrassed that his own students were acting so wild and crazy.

"Forty-six seconds!"

Naruto barely dodged a chair, with its owner still sitting on it, and looked around.

_Who should I pick?! Kiba just left and I can't see Shikamaru anywhere... _

He didn't want to work with someone he didn't know, that would just bring embarrassment and awkwardness for an entire eighteen weeks.

_Wait… Tsunade baa-chan just said it can be either gender._

Naruto's face brightened.

_I'll work with Sakura-chan! _

Unfortunately, he couldn't spot pink hair in all the commotion. Nearly everyone was scrambling around the room calling or looking for someone. Blue eyes lightened as he spotted his female teammate arguing with Ino and a bunch of other girls he has never met over Sasuke.

Naruto frowned, he should've known. Of course, Sasuke was totally uninterested with the quarrelling girls. He just crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from all the young girls. Naruto fumed at all the attention the boy was getting. He didn't even move out of his seat!

Sakura sighed. "Look Ino-pig, I asked him first!"

"Soooo! Don't you think he would've said something if he wanted to be your partner instead of staring at you quietly?!"

Sakura glared at her ex-friend. "You didn't give him a chance to answer!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Twenty-two seconds!"

"Shit!" Naruto begun to panic. He's mind was made up, he ran towards the bickering girls across the room. There was no way he was going to let Tsunade baa-chan pick his partner.

"Ten seconds!"

Naruto jumped over desks and chairs and pushed people out of his way.

"Six seconds!"

Sasuke's heart quickened when onyx eyes locked on blue eyes.

"Four seconds!"

Naruto sprung forwards and launched himself at the Uchiha. Sasuke gasped for air as the other tackled and knocked him over. Ino and Sakura looked on disbelief. It was too late to do something about it.

"Time's up everybody!" Tsunade grinned.

Sasuke blinked, after making sure that the black dots around his vision wouldn't completely claim him, he glared deeply at the smirking blond boy on top of him.

"Dobe, you didn't have to tackle me!"

Naruto's smirk crumbled. "But I had to! There were only a few seconds left! Stop been such a pussy."

"You just launched yourself at me, dumbass!"

"Asshole!"

"Dobe!"

"Bastard!"

Ino gulped at the compromising position the two boys were in, with Naruto straddling Sasuke's waist and his hands on the brunet's shoulders.

"Naruto get off him, he doesn't want to work with you!"

Naruto winced at the loudness of her voice. "I don't think he wants to work with _you_!" he pointed at Ino and the other unfortunate girls who didn't find a partner.

Sakura sighed. She couldn't believe she lost the opportunity to work alone with her crush thanks to the blond-haired idiot. She wasn't even sure why Sasuke didn't reject him as well, like he rejected her. She might as well look for another partner then. Before she could take another step, green filled her vision along with a white spark.

"Sakura-chan! I would be honored if you became my partner and joined me in the long journey of finding the meaning of youth!" white teeth flashed again. Sakura sweat dropped, but agreed nonetheless. She needed a partner, and everyone seemed to be already in pairs except for a few people.

"Alright! Everybody sit with your partner." Tsunade drowned out the excited chatter around the room. Right away, desks and chairs were straightened out and everyone took a seat with their partners, looking like they just didn't act like wild animals just a few seconds ago.

Tsunade's eyes roamed around the room, checking all the pairs.

She smiled amusedly at some pairs like Inuzuka Kiba (who wanted to ask Hinata to be his partner but the look that Neji gave him told him otherwise), and settled with Aburame Shino. Or like Chouji who ended up with Tenten.

She looked indifferently at others, like Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino (who had no other choice but to choose him after Naruto refused to move away from Sasuke). And apparently Shikamaru didn't even bother to move out of his place when the partner-chasing began. Instead he just waited until someone approached him, while muttering a soft "this is troublesome."

Hinata had wanted to ask Naruto to work with her. The blonde seemed very stressed because he couldn't find himself a partner, so Hinata decided it was her chance. She had gathered enough courage to approach him, but the boy suddenly broke into a run in the opposite direction, jumped on the Uchiha, and literally attached himself to him.

Neji thought settling someone strong and someone that went up to his standards for this mission. His first choice had been the Uchiha, but when he saw Inuzuka approaching his cousin, he abruptly crossed the room and scared the dog-lover away from Hinata. Neji had then told her that they would be partners while Hinata just stayed quiet and shyly looked down at her shoes. He was quite content with his choice; they both had an advantage in this mission thanks to the Byakugan.

Tsunade chuckled at Sasuke and Naruto who were now sitting next to each other in their own table.

"Remember everyone, you will be spending eighteen weeks with that person, so if you want to change partners or you want me to pick for you, now it's the time to speak!"

_Or forever hold your peace._ She added mentally.

She was met with silence.

"Fine then, let's get started."

She nodded at the teachers behind her, who were carrying boxes full of scrolls. The teachers nodded back and passed out one scroll per pair.

Seen the confused faces on the young teens, Tsunade thought it was time to enlighten them with their new assignment.

"Your teachers will be handing you a scroll in which you will sign your names. This is a contract for your long term mission, all it says is that you are willing to do this mission despite the future difficulties and troubles and will be responsible for your own decisions. I will clarify that you will _not_ be able to abort this mission after you have signed this contract! If you do abort, your shinobi title will be removed and will be prohibited from earning a higher rank title."

Right away all the occupants in the room seemed thrilled at their new mission. Excited whispers grew louder.

Tsunade smirked. "Oh and it also says you and your partner will be married for eighteen and a half weeks."

Who knew just a few words could make everyone in a room faint at the same time?

* * *

(1) I am 99.9999 sure a guitar does have a g string but that's not what they are talking about.

Err, yes we started another fic. Not sure this will be popular at all, but oh well. We are doing this to spread the SasuNaru and NaruSasu love.

Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated!

By the way, the mission involves children. But you'll find out more next chapter. And I know it doesn't seem like it now, but the story should get more serious later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Shounen ai, ooc-ness, bad grammar, ooc-ness, bad writing style, more ooc-ness.

Pairings: Sasunaru, and many others.

* * *

It was until a few minutes later that the room's tense air became suffocating and woke everyone up from their deep slumber. The afternoon sky provoked high temperatures, making the room fall into a state similar to hell. Everyone drowsily roused from their comatose naps with curses and suspicious glares; almost as if they just dreamt the last five minutes they were there and were wondering how they got there.

It was kind of difficult to ignore the shadowed expression their Hokage scrutinized them with, and it was even more difficult to ignore the mocking glint in those amber-gold eyes, which told the distressed shinobi in the room everything they needed to know, and that this wasn't just some surreal dream.

The sound of a chair scraping back busted the time-stilled trance. "No! I refuse!" some chuunin called out. His chair echoed around the room as it fell with a thunderous 'thud'. That seemed to have snapped the zombie-turned ninja and, without delay, made their opinions be known to the Hokage.

Unfortunately, with everyone shouting their comments, hardly anything was understood. Though, Tsunade didn't need to understand anything to know that if she didn't explain herself soon, her life would be in danger. Not even the Akatsuki could compare to the subliminal strength of very spooked teenagers suffering from unstable minds.

"This can't possibly be happening!" Kiba slammed his head on the table, groaning in displeasure rather than in pain. Akamaru barked at his master's distress, the poor dog tilted his head and whined in confusion, sniffing at the gloom-filled air.

"I am SO not ready for this!" Ino gasped out, now she regretted not fighting Naruto for Sasuke-kun to death. That was a great chance to be his wife, even if it was temporary. Instead, she was stuck with this lazy pineapple-head whose only source of vocabulary was 'troublesome'.

_That idiot is going to pay!_ The blonde-haired girl thought. _Well, at least billboard-forehead-girl can't have him either._

"T- Tsunade-sama, you hate us!" someone shouted in mortification, others nodded and yelled in agreement. The female Sannin's eye began to twitch dangerously, but she allowed her young shinobi to blow off some steam or rip their hair out in frustration before talking to them.

Guys began screaming and pacing nervously around the room. Some were vainly trying to look for their teacher's faces to see if this was some sort of joke they have planned together. The teachers leaning on the wall, however, refused to meet their eyes. Others whispered and muttered plans to escape from the Hokage's orders.

Some of girls did not move their seats, perhaps because of the shock. The few ones that did move out of their seats huddled together in packs and begin to cry quite un-ninja-like, disappointed that none of them were Sasuke's partner. Some of them even sent glares at the oblivious orange-clad boy.

Meanwhile, across the room, Naruto could feel his heart stop for almost a minute.

_Is this even legal?_

He was only thirteen; both he and Sasuke were minors. Marriage was the last thing in his mind. He didn't even think he would get married until he was at least eighteen. But now he was in a commitment and with a guy no less.

Wasn't it bad enough that he had an insanely old vulpine inside his stomach? Who constantly let him know how much of a pain he was? The fox never stopped threatening him that _he_ himself would bash his host's empty head to a wall. But now, things seemed to get worse.

Too shocked to scream at the moment, Naruto noticed that his partner had paled and his eyes were wide in shock. Too bad it was the wrong time for it, Naruto would've loved to laugh and point accusingly at that hilarious face usually contorted in a cold expression.

_At least he is showing some sort of emotion!_ Naruto was surprised at the raven-haired. _This guy's unbelievable! When we're almost about to die in a dangerous mission, he doesn't say anything besides 'Hn.' but now that Tsunade says we are married, he starts to freak!_ He didn't know whether to be offended or amused.

Tsunade's eye twitched at the complaints. _Alright! They've blown enough steam!_

"Listen up! As I said already, if you abort this mission, you will be released from your ninja duties!"

Without even bothering to look behind her, she shouted in annoyance. "Where do you rats think you're going!?"

Three young genins stopped their attempt to sneak out of the room while Tsunade's back was turned, and returned back to their seats in shame.

"Will our parents even let us do this?" Tenten asked loudly, others close by perked up at the question, wondering what the answer would be.

Tsunade nodded idly. "Your parents are being notified at this very moment. Our teachers are going around town passing letter-forms to let them know what will be happening."

Looking around the large space, Tsunade noticed all the confused glares from the young teens. "Any more questions?"

Sakura raised her hand, she was really starting to get creeped out by Lee who was crying rivers of tears, while shouting about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful maiden as his wife.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her quickness. "What is it?"

Stopping her constant waving, Sakura tentatively asked, "Tsunade-sama, why exactly must we be married to our partners?" She paused to take a deep breath to calm herself. "Is this an undercover mission?"

Tsunade nearly cackled. "I'm glad you ask, let me explain. This is not an undercover mission, but it's still highly important," she smirked. "And will probably be one of the most difficult things you'll ever do in your young pathetic lives. The reason you guys must be temporarily married is because it will provide a fake household feel and atmosphere, it will seem much more realistic. That and the fact that if you are not married, your spawn will turned out to be bastards."

Murmurs spread around the room faster than stampede of girls in a clothing shop during sale-season. They all continued to lean towards one another and whisper things in their ears. The boys, however, were less discreet about their conversations, not bothering to whisper.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Sakura asked softly. Next to her, Ino raised her head and moved her chair as close as the two-person desk would allow her, obviously having every intention to gossip with the pink-haired.

"Yeah, I think she did!" She answered in disbelief. Curiously, she turned her head to check for any reactions for her partner, though, all the genius boy did was move his eyes under closed eyelids, probably having some sort of dream.

Lee threw a bandaged fist into the air. "This is very interesting! I would love to take care of a child and raise him or her into a wonderful adult and teach them the great moralities of the world just like our kind parents taught us during our childhood!" Tears begin running down his face. He did not seem to be bothered what-so-ever about his unwilling partner, since the bowl-cut teen was practically floating in heaven right now.

"This cannot possibly get any worse!" Kiba fisted brown tresses and pulled hard, his partner Shino watched through his dark-covered vision as small hairs fell on the desk.

It was obvious that Lee was alone in his opinions.

A raised plump hand stopped Kiba from complaining any longer. "Can we have a wedding cake for our fake wedding?" Chouji asked, not in the least shocked about the news. His partner, Tenten, on the other hand, gulped and nervously ran her soft brown eyes over all the pairs as if she was expecting them to attack her.

Yawning, Shikamaru tilted his head to the side until he heard a pop and leaned back into his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "It will have to be a fake cake though," he answered lazily, his eyelids slipped closed again.

"This is so degrading," Neji calmly retorted and frowned, crossing his arms egotistically. Hinata pulled at her sleeves of her coat nervously. Was her cousin now sorry to pick her as his partner? She thought that she finally had proven herself strong and not a waste of space after their match during the Chuunin Exams. She had lost, but she at least gave her cousin a hard time beating her.

"Let me explain." Tsunade brought her hands up in front of her as if that could shield her from the heated glares she was receiving. "Your teachers will pass a scroll, and with a kunai, you will make a small cut on your palms. You'll allow your blood to mix on the scroll. Then the husband, or whoever chooses to begin, will perform the jutsu on the other partner. Now, don't start panicking again, but that person will undergo a short pregnancy–"

"WHAT!" Naruto snapped his head up in astonishment; he didn't need to look sideways to see Sasuke's eyebrows shooting upwards. The raven-haired seemed to almost choke in surprise, even Neji's eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh my gawd!" a young kunoichi shouted before fainting.

"Ah, no fucking way!"

"Watch your language, Inuzuka! Everyone be quiet! If you guys don't return to your seats, I will tie you up to them!" Tsunade shouted, her voice booming over everybody else's panicking ones.

Reluctantly, everyone swallowed their worries and allowed the woman to continue, though many didn't have the choice since they had fallen unconscious once more.

Tsunade abruptly explained before she accidentally killed most the village's young generation with panic attacks. "When one of you becomes knocked up (everyone cringed at that word), I will monitor you closely to keep you in check. The pregnancy will be rather quickly. The fetus should grow about a month per day, which means it will be born in nine days," she showed her hands, counting off nine fingers in emphasis.

The surprised ninja didn't know whether sighing in relief or in terror.

"You guys are still much too young to experience a real labor, so don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. The baby will actually just 'poof' when he or she will be ready. After the baby is born (everyone choked), he or she will keep maturing at a fast pace, one year per week I believe. Once the child matures and becomes a legal adult, they'll just poof away and your mission will be complete."

She paused shortly to allow the teachers to hand out one scroll to every pair. "If you and your partner _both _pass this mission with great results, that means your spawn reaching adulthood, you will automatically move up a rank!"

Everyone took this with mixed feelings, was this that serious? They would become chunnin, jounin, or even ANBU just for taking care of a fake kid?

"However," she stressed out, drawing everyone's attention and away from their daydreams. "Both partners have to cooperate or neither will be promoted."

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, not knowing exactly what to think about everything. He was completely in shock, he couldn't even bear to look at Sasuke and see for himself how the other was coping.

The blond cupped his hands around his mouth and called out, "I rather do D-rank missions for a year!"

Following his partner's example, Sasuke inquired loudly almost in an irritated way, "Can we trade partners?"

Tsunade growled; she actually looked like she would chew them out at any moment. "I did warn you guys to think very hard about your decision to choose your partners, now you are stuck with each other."

_Damn it, this is not good!_ Sasuke thought.

Saddened blue eyes stared at the Uchiha in surprise. He was a bit disappointed to find his best friend wanting to switch partners with someone else; he couldn't ignore the small pang of hurt in his chest. Well, he did select a reluctant Sasuke as his teammate, but if that was the case, why didn't Sasuke reject him? Oh yeah, there wasn't any time left to look for anyone else.

Naruto frowned and looked away, why should he care if the bastard wanted to change partners anyway? It's not like he expected any less from that stuck-up asshole.

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips and stared smugly at everyone especially at Naruto. "You all got four hours to complete the scroll. If you do not complete it in the certain amount of time, then you will fail and be asked to leave. Get started now!"

Naruto stood up. "Now wait a minute baa-chan why —"

"I said get started _now!_" the blonde woman interjected.

Naruto slumped into his seat, mentally exhausted. He just recently became Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki and now they were going to have a kid?

Blue-topaz colored eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Which one of us is going to have the baby?" he asked a pensive Sasuke. The Uchiha however, did not seem to have heard him, since he was still glaring in dismay at Tsunade.

_This_ _must be some sort of joke!_ Sasuke thought. _This mission is completely useless! I will never be able to defeat Itachi this way._

When the raven-haired still did not answer him, Naruto turned away, fuming. Now that his vision was Sasuke-less he concentrated his gaze on his other teammate. Pink hair was for once not nicely combed but actually was tousled and messy, probably because the girl's hands were ruffling it in frustration. Usually cheerful, light-green eyes were dull and opaque in betrayal and other emotions, and her alabaster skin had become a cadaverous shade of white.

Iruka slowly made his way over their table and nearly burst in tears of remorse as he saw how anxious and vulnerable his ex-student looked. Though he tried to look as normal as possible, he sent a sympathetic look at the kitsune, dropped a scroll on their table and moved on.

Naruto began to panic. He still did not know who will be carrying the baby, which would be a huge blow to their masculinity, and Sasuke still refused to talk. Looking over at the silent Uchiha, the blond-haired received a look which probably translated into 'no way in hell dobe!' Nearly hyperveleting, the whiskered-boy stood up abruptly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Baa-chan! Is this really necessary? Why do we need to do this dumb mission for anyway?"

_Oh? He's already alarmed? I do believe Jiraiya owns me 85 bucks!_ Tsunade cheerfully mused.

"This mission will be serving sort of like an educative and learning experience."

"Learning about what? How to torture teens?" somebody said sarcastically.

Tsunade's head throbbed in pain. "No, this will teach you rowdy, hormonal teenagers about staying abstinent till marriage!"

The room grew very quiet.

"It means waiting after marriage to have sex!"

Murmurs and whispers echoed around now.

"I have talked to all of your teachers and they all agree with me that too many teenagers have gotten excused from their shinobi duties because of a pregnancy. This village can not afford to lose a talented genin, chuunin, or jounin because they had become parents at an early age. We are hoping this mission will teach you about staying abstinent and wait till you're married to do the nasty, or at least use a condom," she said with a shrug at the last part.

Shizune couldn't help but slap herself on the forehead, which Tsunade easily ignored.

_Don't give them any ideas, Lady Tsunade!_

"Does that answer your question brat?"

Naruto gulped, which was probably mistaken by a nod.

"But what about the people who have partners of the same gender? Who will have the baby?" a young, beautiful teenage girl in the back asked.

The Hokage shrugged indifferently. "That would be up to you to decide. Now get started already, time's flying!"

Groaning and murmuring, some of the partners opened their scrolls to read the instructions, others were a bit more hesitant, since they preferred to talk to their partners first.

In Naruto's and Sasuke's case, they glared and scowled at each other only momentarily stopping to open the scroll and read the instructions.

"Dobe, I am not going to be the mother!" Sasuke's jaws clenched hard, he was surprised that his teeth hadn't pulverized into sand in his mouth by now.

Naruto bared his teeth, showing larger-than-normal canines. "Neither am I, jerk. You're more feminine anyway."

"I am not, dumbass. Besides, you wouldn't be able to do the jutsu, you're too much of an idiot."

Naruto clenched his fist to keep from punching his spouse.

"What! I could do the jutsu if I want to bastard; I'm just as capable as you are!"

Sasuke smirked, pleased that the blond idiot walked easily into his trap. "This jutsu takes deep concentration and chakra control. If you do it wrong, we'll fail or we might even make a mutated child." He wasn't exactly sure about the last part, but it was a good way to catch Naruto's child-like attention span.

Naruto narrowed his eyes into slits; trying to picture a child with extra legs or with an extra head, while Sasuke just sweat-dropped at Naruto's serious expression. He didn't need to ask what the other was thinking about; he could already guess what kind of crass things were running in Naruto's mind.

"Let's get to work, dobe," he said, interrupting the other's thoughts.

---

Sasuke ignored the stinging pain in his palm as he watched quite intently as his blood dripped slowly over Naruto's own on the scroll. The two similar fluids mixed quickly before they were absorbed into the white paper turning a dark, crimson color before permeating it and vanishing. Sasuke rolled the parchment and while holding on to it, he performed the seals he had memorized after reading the instructions twice. Naruto watched nervously, feeling right on the center of attention for some reason.

Teens from all the four directions looked up from their work they were so obviously trying to stall and stared in awe at the brave pair who was willing to put an end to their single status and their responsibility-less lives, which are the things that most kids their age should not be bothering with.

_Oh, Sasuke-kun! How could you do this to us?!_ Ino thought in astonishment.

"They are actually going to do it!" Tenten whispered to Hinata, while she just answered with a soft 'Naruto-kun' and sighed regretfully.

Next to her, Neji shook his head. "I don't think that Naruto will go through with it, they'll back off at the very end, you'll see." Hinata shyly looked at her cousin, it almost sounded as if he was trying to comfort her.

Almost as if Neji switched a button on, bets and comments started flying around, much to Sasuke's annoyance since he was trying to concentrate and Naruto's chagrin, who had been scared at the beginning of the project but now was paralyzed in fear.

The whiskered-boy raised a hand with great difficulty and wiped away a small bead of sweat running down his temple. He wished he could clamp his hands on his ears to stop the whistles and the cat-calls Kiba and Chouji were doing a few seats behind him. _I can't believe I'm doing this! Why didn't I pick Sakura-chan, hell even Shikamaru would've been better!_

He paused then grimaced. "Okay, maybe not Shikamaru, we are way too opposite. But may be that Shino guy, at least he doesn't complain much," he mumbled.

"Snap out of it idiot, I'll start the jutsu now, so stand up," Sasuke ordered, his eyebrow twitched when Naruto ignored him. Since his hands were occupied with the scroll, he effectively kicked the other's leg, smirking at the pained yelp.

"Stand up!"

Naruto rubbed his sore shin and pushed himself off of the table, cursing lowly about stuck-up assholes and domestic abuse.

Sasuke stood right in front of him, quickly scanning the boy's petite body. He reluctantly tried to picture his best friend pregnant, but the mere thought nearly made him shudder.

As always Naruto took the looks the wrong way. "What'cha staring at, bastard?! It's rude to stare you know?" He almost felt like covering his privates at the other's intense scrutinizing.

Meanwhile, in another corner, academy teachers and team-leaders were supervising -spying- their students behind a set of desks to avoid being caught.

Hurried whispers were exchanged, along with bets, gloating, and bragging on their students' hilarious reactions. "You see Umino-san, Sasuke is already eyeing his prize! And you said they wouldn't get along well," Kakashi said, grinning behind his mask at the blushing chuunin. The masked-man's only visible eye crinkled in an arch, waves of amusement and mirth coming off of him noticeably.

"Be quiet! They're going to hear us!" Iruka whispered back in mild irritation. The dark-skinned academy teacher brushed a hand over his eyes, the long scar over his nose darkened as the delicate tissue was rubbed harshly. He just couldn't believe this was happening to his old students, it was like he was allowing his children to steal and watch offensive, nasty videos or like watching them to get beat up by bullies and not doing anything about it. It was certainly disturbing for someone like him, who wanted kids to grow innocently and pure, to see this.

"At least they're not ignoring each other like Shikamaru and Ino, those two will never learn!" Azuma sweat-dropped at his uncooperative students, at least Chouji was making an effort even though Tenten looked like she was constipated when she smiled forcefully. Ino and Shikamaru weren't even making eye contact. He just knew that Team 10 would never be the same afterwards.

Gai-sensei joined to add his two cents. "Oh young love, it is the purest of all sacred loves! So innocent and youthful! I can proudly see Lee as caring and loving father!" Manly rivers of tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Maybe we should leave those two alone, you know, to give them some privacy…" Anko said, mockingly winking at Sasuke and Naruto. The teachers' lack of concern to lower their voices made it easy for the conversations to be carried over to the pair.

Thinking for a couple of seconds they agreed. "Nah!" Besides, it was their duty as mentors to watch out for the kid's safety just in case they decided to kill each other after the jutsu was done.

Concentrating and tuning out the voices of his annoying teachers, Sasuke finished the final hand signs and clamped his hands with the scroll on the spot just bellow Naruto's stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

Blue-red chakra emerged from the scroll and surrounded Sasuke's hands. Swirling around a still breathless Naruto, the mist floated around his waist, first slowly, almost lazily, then picking up more speed. The chakra grew thicker and thicker until the blonde was completely engulfed in a cocoon of mist.

Naruto gasped out for breath, too caught up with the pain to notice the live chakra been absorbed by his body.

_Sasuke-teme didn't have to be so rough!_

The swirling chakra dispersed. Naruto's body was finally visible again after a couple of minutes. However, the chakra remained near his waist. It almost seemed like it was giggling and making comical patterns and shapes until it fully disappeared. Only a small hint of grapes and peach fragrance lingered around for a few seconds. The two boys frowned in confusion. Something didn't seem right.

Naruto checked and patted himself all over bewilderedly, sighing in relief when his body did not change in shape. "I don't feel any different, how am I supposed to feel like?" As much as he wanted to be promoted to chunnin, he was secretly glad that it didn't work. He rather become a chunnin the right way anyway. _Maybe it doesn't work with two guys! This probably means Tsunade baa-chan will excuse us from this mission! _

Sasuke skimmed his eyes through the instructions. "Maybe we didn't do this right."

"What do you mean 'we'? You're the one who told me I couldn't do the jutsu 'cause I could mess up, but it was you who messed up in the end!"

The brunet's eyes begin to twitch. "Shut it, usuratonkachi!"

"Maybe _I_ should've done this jutsu!"

"You moron! Maybe it's your fault this thing didn't work!"

"How is it my fault?! I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! You were supposed to summon your own chakra!"

"The instructions didn't say that, teme!"

"Yes it does, you idiot! Read the fine printing!"

Naruto did as he was told. "Oh shit."

"Great! Now we're going to have mutated children." Sasuke because of the thought of a mutated child, but the thought of having children himself and with his best friend!

"Actually, you did it perfectly well Uchiha," Tsunade interrupted. "Congratulations, you both have passed the first part of your mission. I suggest, no, I order you both to come and see me in my office in two days to monitor your pregnancy," she said, smiling at Naruto and ruffling his hair. She blinked when the boy didn't swat her hand away like always.

Not that he could, Naruto seemed to have gone comatose, showing all signs of a vegetable patient.

Sasuke had gone an entire shade whiter. What had he done? He – they weren't ready for this at all. If only he would've rejected this damn mission, none of this would be happening! Being a genin was not so bad anyways.

One minute, they were calmly doing D-rank missions, and the next, they get this stupid mission, get married, and now a fake baby?

What the hell has their Hokage been drinking when everyone thought she was innocently drinking sake?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought. How was he supposed to act like a parent if he hardly had time with his own? And Naruto wasn't any better, he never had parents to begin with.

Sasuke looked over at his partner with the corner of his eyes, the other boy had recovered some of his color and was now staring at the floor deep in thought. The orange-clad boy didn't even notice when he subconsciously placed a hand on his stomach.

Making him snap out of it, Tsunade flicked him on the forehead just like before she became Hokage, except now she put less pressure and force.

"So baa-chan, what do we do now?"

The blonde woman chuckled. "Wait here until the four hours are over or until every couple has completed the jutsu," she answered. With one final pat on both boys' backs, she left to mock other couples, and check on them of course.

"Man! This is going to take forever!" Naruto shouted frustrated. "And its bad enough I'm already starving!" he said miserably and nearly weeping, making everybody stare strangely at him.

Naruto glared coldly at the staring crowd. "Mind your own business!" he hissed. Apparently, having the last name Uchiha added to his name gave him the ability to glare like one, even Sasuke was secretly impressed.

"The usuratonkachi is already having mood swings, and it's barely been three hours!" The Uchiha prodigy cringed at the blonde's changing personalities. He couldn't imagine what could possibly be happening next, nor did he want to think about it.

--

"JUST HURRY UP ALREADY!" Kiba hollered, he was tired both mentally and emotionally, he was starving, and now he had a parasite inside of him. Why couldn't these asswipes move faster and finish already?

"I'm really, really, hungry!" Chouji complained softly.

"When is this going to be over?!" Ino growled out, a few shinobi in the vicinity winced and whispered good luck at the ninja who was stuck with her for eighteen weeks. Shikamaru didn't seem to be bothered, he had his arms tucked under his head over the desk and was snoring peacefully.

After being pressured non-stop by some of the already finished shinobi, almost everybody managed to complete the jutsu before the four hours were done. Although, that didn't mean that they managed to perform the jutsu correctly, most likely they would have to do it again or risk losing their shinobi title.

"Before you guys leave, I must say one more thing," Tsunade called everyone's attention again. "You should probably stay together with your partners or live together since you guys are legally married except without the wedding and all that jazz. This is after all teamwork and that means both partners must cooperate. Just because one person is carrying the child, doesn't mean they are completely responsible for everything; the father also needs to participate by helping their partner feel more comfortable, safe and stress-free! "

Groans and frustrated moans echoed swiftly.

"If you don't shut up now, I'll extend the pregnancy and the mission to 2 YEARS!"

Everyone grew quiet again.

"As I was saying, the person who is carrying the baby will need all the help they can get during those nine days and after. Come to my office in a couple of days so I can give you a check up, that's an order! Also if you people need any advice about pregnancy, I will more than happy to lend you a book about it. Now, if you all excuse me, I have a date with an aged bottle of sake!" and with that the leader of the village disappeared out through the exit with an embarrassed Shizune trailing behind.

Eventually, everyone left the room to finally take a break. Apparently, it was very exhausting to be seating for five hours straight. Not to mention that this new "mission" took nearly three years out of their lifespan.

Once everybody was out of the building, many couples followed Tsunade's advice and made arrangements to move in together, wondering how the hell they were going to explain this one to their parents. The simple phrase 'hey mom, I'm back. This is my new wife, and we are also having a baby in about a week' just didn't sound like the right thing to say.

Sasuke uneasily felt like he should at least try to lighten up the mood. "Alright dobe, your place or mine?" the raven-haired asked with a smirk.

"I'm not moving to your haunted mansion," the blonde sputtered, blushing at the implied question.

"Well, I'm not moving to your rat-hole," the Uchiha retorted, feeling his confidence return. "Besides, I have more space and money."

The blond-haired scrunched his nose in thought for a few seconds. "Fine!" Naruto grumbled. "But I am not sleeping anywhere near your brother's room!"

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Don't worry dobe; you can sleep in mine with me."

Before Naruto could open his mouth to answer, the Hokage beat him to it.

"You guys don't forget to use protection!" Tsunade shouted across the street at the two boys, making everybody turn to look at them.

Sasuke ignored her and walked past him, heading towards Naruto's apartment to pick up his things.

The blonde nearly choked at the comment.

"Wait up you bastard!"

---

"Tsunade-sama, must you drink this much?" Shizune asked, wincing as the other woman gulped down nearly an entire bottle of Sake without stopping.

_Is she even breathing? _Shizune stared.

The voluptuous woman burped and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smiling widely. "Of course! How else does a blonde have fun at night?"

Shizune sweat-dropped. _I'm not even going to answer that._ "Aren't you at least worried about the kids?"

"What goats are you talking about?"

Shizune rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about our teenage shinobi! And what was that about cutting their palms?"

"Well, you need both parents' DNA to make a baby you know?"

Shizune gave an exasperated sigh. "But they didn't need to use blood they could have just taken a few strands of their hair and it would have given them the same result!"

The Hokage pouted, which hardly worked since she was half-drunk. "But that wouldn't be as fun would it?"

Shizune mentally restrained herself from hitting her head against the wall.

Tsunade tilted her head to the left, the dizziness was already kicking in. "Besides, I am confident they will do just fine! They have been trained by our best teachers in the village!"

Shizune disregarded the gnawing feeling in her head and nodded hesitantly.

_This is going to be bad!_

* * *

There you go! Another chapter done! As you all know, this fic will include a fake pregnancy and "fake-babies" but don't worry about the "poofing-away" part when they grow up, it will eventually make sense, hopefully.

Please review! We would like to hear what you guys got to say, unless those comments are flames…

Enjoy and review!


End file.
